1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally behavior modification, and more particularly to a system, article, and method for utilizing automatic technologies to learn and imitate user capabilities for performing tasks, and to provide feedback in order to facilitate task execution improvement.
2. Description of the Related Art
Customer care and technical support centers are increasingly being located in overseas locations to lower operating costs of multi national corporations. In order to enhance customer satisfaction and to ensure an effective service engagement, foreign service personnel are selected for their knowledge and ability to speak with a client in the client's native language. The effectiveness of the service engagement is often determined by the call center attendant's ability to grasp nuances of their customer's language and the ability to lose their own accents. In addition, the globalization of the world's economy increasingly requires people of many nationalities to interact and converse with each other in both verbal and written form. Therefore, communication skills between persons of various nationalities have taken on an increased level of importance.